User blog:J80Kar/Highschool of the Dead Gang vs SSS Group
Hey guys it's J80Kar. It's been awhile since I did my last battle, so I managed to find the time to create a new one hope you like it! Today on Deadliest Warrior, we'll be going into the world of anime and see a fight between two anime groups. The Highschool of the Dead Gang: a group of highschool students who fight to survive in a Zombie apocalypse VS The SSS Group: a group of teenagers that provoke the presence of God in a variety of ways. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Recently the Shinda Sekai Sensen (SSS Group/Afterlife Battlefront) has been added to the wiki. If you don't who they are, then click the name listed. Last time, the HOTD Gang was defeated by the Joker, can they gain their reputation back as Deadliest Warriors? Or will the SSS Group annihilate them? Prologue Taskashi suddenly wakes up in the middle of a grassy field. He looks around and sees Rei, Takagi, Hirano, and Saeko on different parts of the field. All five begin to get up, grab their weapons and walk towards each other. "What the hell happened?!" asked Takashi. "One minute were escaping them, and the next thing all of us woke up here..." "Why are we wearing different clothes?" asked Rei. All of them look at the attire they're wearing. "It's differnt from our school's uniforms," stated Takagi. All five begin to look around the area. "Hey where's Ms. Shizuka and Alice?" asked Rei. "And where's Zero?" asked Hirano as he looked around for the puppy. All five begin to call out their missing friends names, but it was futile. "This is bad." stated Takashi as he looks towards the group. "What are we going to do?" asked Rei as she steeped closer to Takashi. "Isn't it obvious!" shouted Takagi. "We're going to look for them no matter what it takes!" "Agreed," added Saeko. "We should get moving, who knows they have followed us." "Right," said Takashi. "Lock 'n' load! Penetrate to annihilate!" shouted Hirano Takashi begins to load shells into his Ithaca Shotgun, Kouta starts getting out magazines for his SR-25 Rifle, Takagi takes out her MP5SK, Saeko preps her Katana, and Rei pulls out the bayonet on her Springfield Rifle. "Let's move!" All five begin to rush towards the school grounds. Surprisingly, the school isn't inhabited by them and is deserted: no living or dead. "A school, and it isn't filled with them. Strange," said Takagi. "Keep your guard up," said Saeko. As the group was walking, they hear footsteps running from afar. All five prep their weapons. "Looks like we're gonna have company soon," said Takashi. Meanwhile in the Anti-Angel Headquarters, Yuri was briefing the group on info about Angel. "So it seems that only way that we'll be able to defeat Angel is...." "Yuri!" Oyama and Takamatsu run into the room. "Oyama, what is it?! Did Angel attack?!" asked Yuri. "No, looks like we got random group of people....with weapons!" stated Oyama. Everyone in the room was in shock for a moment. "Hey I thought Guild was the only one that can make our weapons!" yelled Otonashi. "It seems Angel found a way to make weapons for herself." stated Hinata. Noda walks up with his Halberd, "I'm gonna kick their asses! Whoever they are!" "One step at a time Noda." said Takamatsu. "Just wild heaven man," said TK while dancing around the room. "This is so stupid," said Shiina near the wall. "What do you want us to do now Yuri?" asked Fujimaki. Yuri ponders for a moment. Everyone stares at her for a few seconds. "Operation Tornado will continue as planned," stated Yuri. "I'll take a group and see what we can find out about these guys, maybe we'll be able to recruit them into the battlefront." "That sounds fair," said Matsushita. "Alright...," Yuri starts looking around the room. "...the group will consit of me, Hinata, Otonashi, Shiina, and Noda." "Roger," Hinata grabs his RPK-74 "Got it," Otonashi stands up. "TK, I'm gonna have to borrow your gun this one time." "No problem man!" TK hands his PP-19 Bizon SMG to Otonashi. "YES!" shouted Noda and spins his halberd around. Shiina stays silent, and takes out her dual Kodachi swords. "Takamatsu, I'm placing you in charge of holding down the fort." said Yuri. "Iwasara, looks like you have the stage tonight." "Got it," said Iwasara. "Roger," said Takamtsu. "If anything happens to us...well you already know what might happen to us," said Yuri. "In case Angel attacks while we're gone, don't let this place fall to her." "Alright then," said Fujimaki. "Okay guys," said Yuri as she took out her dual Beretta 92s. "let's go!" All five left the building to counter this new group. A few seconds later, Takamatsu, Fujimaki, Oyama, TK, Matsushita, and GDM head towards the cafeteria for the upcoming operation. As the second group was down the opposite hallway, Oyama and Matsushita hear something. "Takamatsu I have a feeling we got intruders in the HQ," Matsushita said. "It can't be Angel, the traps would've gone off by now," stated Fujimaki. The sound is not far from the group. "Looks like it's a few doors down." Takamatsu, TK, and Matsushita grab their sidearms, while Fujimaki and Oyama cover the rear. All three surround the door. "Alright on me," said Takamatsu. TK and Matsushita nod their heads. Fujimaki and Oyama continue to scan the area for any signs of enemies. After a few seconds, Takamatsu signals Matsushita to open the door. Matsushita quickly opens the door, and TK goes in followed by Takamatsu. Both members quickly scan the room, and find nothing. "Hmm must've been the wind," said Takamatsu as he fixes his glasses. "Righteous man," said TK as he scratches his head. "Let's get to the cafete-," a sound was heard again. The two members turn on their flashlights and aim it in the direction of the sound. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" shouted Takamatsu. Weapons HOTD Gang Weaponry Vertec.jpg|M92 Vertec Bayonet Attachment .jpg|M1A Super Match Bayonet Attachment Japanese-swords-samurai-swords-musashi-maou-kaze-katana.jpg|Saeko's Katana Ithaca 37 Shotgun .jpg|Ithaca 37 Shotgun MP5SFK.png|MP5SFK Springfield M1A Super Match .jpg|Springfield M1A Super Match Armalite AR-10 .jpg|Armalite AR-10 Sniper Rifle SSS Group Weaponry Shiina using dual Kodachis.jpg|Shiina's Dual Kodachis Halberd.png|Noda's Halberd Beretta 92.jpg|Beretta 92 TK with PP-19 Bizon .jpg|SG 552 Rifle, and PP-19 Bizon SMG Hinata aims with the RPK-74.jpg|Hinata and his RPK-74 M14 DMR with Galil Sniper .jpg|M14 DMR with Galil Sniper X-Factors HOTD Gang / SSS Group 95 ''Teamwork ''95 Both the HOTD Gang and the SSS Group have members tha have fight alongside each other to a point where they leave no one behind. Personal bonds have formed within these two groups where they don't anything to happen to anyone 80 ''Logistics'' 90 In terms of both groups getting the ammunition and equipment, the SSS Group has a subdivision call the Guid that creates weapons and ammunition for them when needed, even repair broken gun parts. The HOTD Gang got their weapons merely because of Ms. Shizuaka's friend's safehouse, and that they try to conserve their ammo. 84 ''Intelligence ''84 As stated in one episode of Angel Beats, the group's only flaw is that they're morons, due to an early failure when trying to infiltrate Angel's lair. The latter part in recruiting Takeyama as the intelligent member of the SSS. The HOTD Gang also have their own moments of stupidity when on the field fighting them. 84 ''Experience ''91 In terms of comabat experience, the HOTD Gang has only been fighting for a week or two in the series. Whereas the SSS Group have been fighting for an eternity in Purgatory, nothing ever ages when you're stuck in Purgatory. 89 ''Killer Instinct ''82 The SSS Group has only one enemy which is Angel, whom they have been constantly fighting with since they passed on. The HOTD Gang however, will do whatever it takes to survive from being turned into one of them ''(zombies), and continue to survive another day. Expert Opinion's Joining me today to give their personal opinions on these two warrior groups will be two of DF Wiki's Site admins: (insert name) and (insert name). So gentlemen, what do you think of today's matchup, and who do you think should deserve the honors of being the Deadliet Warrior today? Voting Ok when it comes to voting, leave the name of the team you want to win and give me descriptive details on why the team should win or not. If I get at least 10 comments or more, then I'll write the battle, if not, I'll just let the admins decide. Since the SSS Group has more members than the HOTD Gang, I'm going to pick 5 people from the group that will fight the HOTD Gang. This will be a 5 on 5 fight Battle HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png SSS Group: file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png Takashi, Rei, and Saeko have their weapons at the ready while Hirano and Takagi survey the area. "See anything Hirano?" asked Takagi. "No nohing yet Takagi," repsonded Kouta. All of a sudden rock music starts playing loudly in the school's cafeteria. Takashi and Rei look towards the building and hear people cheer inside. "Wonder what's going on," said Rei. "It's hard to believe that they aren't around here, otherwise we'd be hearing screams of pain and dispear already," stated Takagi. "Well let's have a look," said Takashi. The group begins to walk towards the bridge until they hear footstrps running towards them. "Qucik someone's coming! Get to cover!" said Saeko. The group hides in the nearby brush and wait for the enemy. "Come on out you ***holes! I know you're here!" shouted a purple headed teen with a halberd. Several yards away, Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, and Shiina take cover near the tower. "What is that moron doing?!" asked Yuri. "Beats me," said Hinata. Noda comes running back towards the tower, "Looks like they're not there Yurippe!" "Oh great, now he's gonna give away our position!" stated Yuri. At the same time, Hirano aims his SR-25 Rifle at Noda and starts to calculate his shot. "50 meters away, no change in the wind, and.........FIRE!" Hirano takes a shot and kills Noda with a headshot. Noda falls before the group dead, dropping his halberd. HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png SSS Group: file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png "Idiot," said Shiina. "First one to die, as always," added Hinata as he picks up his friend's weapon. "Hinata, get up in that tower, we'll draw out the sniper!" said Yuri. "On my way leader," said Hinata as he started to climb the ladder with the M14 DMR. Yuri, Otonashi, and Shiina begin to go out into the open and start to fire across the bridge. "We got company return fire!" said Hirano. Takashi, Rei, and Takagi get into a better postiion and begin to return fire. Both sides continue to exchange fire with no success, meanwhile Hinata makes it to the top and aims the DMR. "Ok what do you got for me?" Hinata said to himself. As he was scanning the area, Hinata spots Takagi in the brush and starts to steadily breathe and waits for the perfect opportunity. "Out of rounds! Takagi pass me a mag!" shouted Hirano. "Idiot, don't think that you can still order me around!" shouted Takagi as she looked for the magazines. Saya finds one and starts to hand it towards Hirano. "Here Hira-" Bullets hit Takagi in the forehead and chest, and Saya falls dead before Kouta. "Takagi! NO!!" shouted Hirano in a rage and looks at Takagi a last time and runs to the rest of the group. HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png SSS Group: file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png "Hirano! What happened to Takagi?!" asked Takashi. Kouta looks back towards Takashi and shakes her head. "Damn! Those ****ers will pay for what they've done!" exclaimed Takashi. The HOTD Gang continues to fire across the bridge at the SSS Group. Back at the other end of the bridge, the SS Group isn't making any headway either. "Hinata, give us some covering fire!" shouted Yuri. "We'll fall back to the school and see if we can ensare them in a trap! Otonashi follow me!" "With you Yuri!" shouted Otonashi. "Got it! Shiina you're with me!" replied Hinata as his drops the M14 and picks up his RPK-74. Shiina gives him a nod and goes to his location. The SSS Group begins to fall back to the schoolyards, while the HOTD Gang takes cover. Takashi peaks over and sees their enemies retreating. "Looks like they're pulling back, let's take this slow," stated Takashi. "Let's not have any unnecessary casualties," said Saeko. "Right," replied Rei. Takashi looks at Kouta who still grieving over Saya. "We'll get them Hirano, just try not to get bloodthirsty over Takagi." Kouta shakes his head and changes his expression, "Right, sorry about that. Thanks Komuro." Takashi nods his head, and leads the group across the bridge. Meanwhile, Hinata mounts his RPK on a wall and waits for the enemy. Yuri and Otonashi retreat further into the school and take up defensive positions. Rock music and cheers are heard from the cafeteria. "Hmm sounds like Girl DeMo is playing Alchemy," states Yuri. "It starting to become one of my favorite songs from their performances," added Otonashi. Shiina jumps towards Hinata's position. "They're coming." "All right then." Hinata flips the safety off and waits. The HOTD Gang cautiously walks towards the school yards, and Hinata waits for the right opportunity. Rei starts to walk ahead of the group and gets into Hinata's sights. "Gotcha," whipsers Hinata and pulls the trigger. "Get down!" Takashi tackles Rei down as heavy fire rains upon the two. "Thanks Takashi I owe you," said Rei. "Wait till after we finish these guys," replies Takashi. "Hirano can you get a shot?!" "I can't! The last mag that Takagi gave me is covered in blood! The rifle won't be able to function properly if the bullets are covered in blood!" stated Kouta. "I do have her MP5 though!" "Just give us some covering fire!" yelled Takashi. "Ok then!" Hirano takes the MP5 and starts firing at Hinata. "Whoa!" Hinata takes cover as bullets start flying towards him. "Ah damn! These guys must be playing hard ball." He gets up to his RPK, pulls the trigger, and the LMG doesn't fire. "Jammed! What a perfect time and place!" Hinata equips himself with the SG 552 and Noda's Halberd. Yuri and Otonashi begin to fire from their position, giving Hinata and Shiina the opportunity to advance. Takashi peaks overhead and sees the two moving towards their location. "Hirano, Saeko! Take care of these two, Rei and I are going to head into the building!" "See you on the oher side Komuro!" replied Saeko. Hirano nods and begins to give covering fire. Takashi and Rei get up and rush towards the school. "Otonashi their coming in," states Yuri. "Fall back further into the school. We need to take these two out before we can help Hinata and Shiina." "And if we can't get them?" asks Otonashi. "Jeez do I have to tell you everything?!" replies Yuri. "You're gonna die here, it's just going to be insanely painful." "Oh right." The duo head deep into the school with Takashi and Rei on their tail. Outside, Kouta and Hinata try to supress fire at each other but are having no luck. "Damn out of ammo!" yelled Kouta. "Shiina move!" yelled Hinata. Shiina takes out her dual kodachi and Hinata switches to the halberd and start charging towards the two. "I'm not good at melee combat!" shrieked Hirano. Hinata jumps over Hirano, while Shiina and Saeko start having a blade fight. "Sorry," Hinata said to Hirano. Hinata slashes Hirano across the chest and blood starts spilling across the ground. HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png SSS Group: file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png Hinata begins to rush towards Shiina and Saeko. Saeko, seeing her comrade fall, starts to fight ferouciously. Shiina and Hinata attempt to take hits at Saeko, but she was more agile than the two. Hinata swings his halberd at Saeko, while Saeko swings at her katana at Hinata. Both weapons lock up against each other, and Shiina starts running on the halberd towards Saeko. Saeko pulls back the katana and gets into a battle stance. Shiina and Saeko clash blades, while Hinata recovers from his halberd attack. "Geez! How does Noda carry this thing?!" says Hinata while breathing heavily. Saeko sees an opening and tries to break off from Shiina, at the same time Shiina and Hinata attempt to do weapon combos against Saeko, but the two weapons weren't as swift as the katana. Shiina swings her kodachi at Saeko and bearely tears off a bit of her school uniform, and Hinata attempts to stab Saeko. Saeko quickly dazes Hinata by kicking him in the head, and swiftly decapitates him. HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png file:darkred.png file:darkred.png SSS Group: file:orange.png file:orange.png file:orange.png As Hinata's head falls to ground, Saeko gives a smirk and begins to attack Shiina. Both girls give slashes towards each other and neither are gaining the advantage. In one final attack Shiina charges towards Saeko and swings her left Kodachi at Saeko, while Saeko proceeds to give a deadly strike at Shiina. Both females stand still for a moment, and Shiina falls to the ground. Saeko gives off a villainous smile, but sees blood coming from her body...Shiina's other Kodachi dagger was thrown towards Saeko's chest when Shiina attacked. Saeko begins to lose consciousness from the blood loss. "Komuro..." were Saeko's last words and finally falls dead. HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png file:darkred.png SSS Group: file:orange.png file:orange.png Back in the school, Takashi and Rei are searching for Yuri ad Otonashi. Yuri and Otonashi wait in the classroom, hoping to ambush the two. "We'll check these classrooms, if not they might be in the dormatories," said Takashi. "All right then," replied Rei. The two entered the classroom cautiously, while Yuri and Otonashi sit and wait for the moment to strike. All seemed quiet in the classroom. As Rei walked to the front of the teacher's desk, Yuri sprang from under the desk and started to get into a firefight with Takashi. "Get down!" Takashi flipped a desk and used as cover. "I'll give you some cover, try to take her out!" "Right!" replied Rei. Yuri takes out her two Berettas and starts firing near Takashi's location. Takashi fires two shots towards Yuri, at the same time Rei quickly moves to the opposite end of the classroom. At that moment, Otonashi jumps from under the teacher's desk and fires the Bizon SMG at Rei. "REI! LOOK OUT!" yelled Takashi. Rei tries to dive for cover, but gets hit in the chest and falls to the floor. HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png SSS Group: file:orange.png file:orange.png "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Takashi. Otonashi starts to fire bursts at Takashi, but Takashi narrowly dodges it and takes cover under a desk. Otonashi fires near Takashi's location, but Takashi manages to roll out of the way. Yuri tries to get a shot at him, but the desks proved to be difficult to get a line of sight. After a couple more bursts, Otonsashi attempts to reload until Takashi sneaks up from behind with his Itacha. "This is for Rei and Takagi!" Komuro fires a shell at point blank range, making Otonashi's head explode. HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png SSS Group: file:orange.png Takashi looks at Yuri and in a fit of rage yells, "YOU'RE NEXT!" "I'm gonna have to disappoint you at this point now," replies Yuri. Takashi fires his Ithaca at Yuri, but Yuri quickly dives into cover. Takashi fires his shotgun, but is out of shells. "$#1T!" Takashi tries to grab more shells, but gets knocked down by Yuri. Yuri takes out her combat knife and starts to attack Takashi. Takashi manages to recover and grabs his Ithaca. Takashi swings the butt of the shotgun towards Yuri, at the same time Yuri quickly dodges the attack and slashes at Takashi's right arm and leg. "Gah!" Takashi groans and tries to attack, but Yuri knocks the shotgun out of his hands. With Takashi defenseless, Yuri makes a final attack on Takashi. Knwoing that this may be the end, Takashi closes his eyes and wishes for it to end quick. As Yuri was rushing towards Takashi, a gunshot is heard. Takashi opens his eyes and sees Yuri bleeding from the waist down. Yuri tries to rush towards Takashi, but falls down to the floor dead. HOTD Gang: file:darkred.png SSS Group: Takashi looks over Yuri's dead body, then sees Rei leaning against the wall with her rifle struggling to stand still. Takashi quickly rushes over to Rei and helps her up. '''Winner: HOTD Gang' Epilogue Takashi helps Rei sits down near the teacher's desk. "Rei..I thought you were dead," Takashi says in amazement. Rei groans a bit, "Ugh....I got hit on the side of my..agh...chest...oh.." Takashi rips off some of Rei's uniform and tears off some of his sleeve, and wraps the wound to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be alright." Rei looks at Takashi for a moment, the two get closer and hug each other for several seconds. "You doing fine you lovebirds?" asked Yuri as she got up from the floor. "What the ****?! Didn't I just kill you?!" asked Rei. "Yeah you guys are probably new at this, but ummm.....you're dead," responded Yuri. "Huh?" Takashi and Rei look at Yuri in a daze. "It's true, I didn't believe her at first when I got here," Otonashi said when he sat in the chair. "How's this even possible...wait if you guys are alive...then the others are..." Noda comes in with Hirano and Takagi, while Hinata and Shiina accompany Saeko to the classroom. Takashi and Rei look surprised when they saw they're friends. "Guys...y-you're alive!" stated Takashi. "But how?" asked Rei. "I was wondering the same thing here Takashi," responded Hirano. "Put it this way, you guys passed on from your original lives and ended up here in the afterlife," explained Yuri. "I don't remember dying," said Saeko. "You lost me there," added Takagi. "My point exactly, when you enter the afterlife you develop amnesia and don't remember that last few moments of your lives. That's normal, almost every one of us here entered like that," explained Yuri. "Wait so there's more of you?" asked Takashi. "Yup," replied Yuri. "All of us lived a life of regret and ended up coming to the afterlife. You guys must've had a similar situation as us. Allow us to introduce ourselves. The one that you guys killed first is our moron Noda." Noda takes his halberd from Hinata, "Did I give you permission to use my weapon you asshole!" "He I wasn't the one that got shot in the first place dumbass!" responded Hinata. "The one arguing Noda is Hinata.." added Yuri. "Hey what's up ladies" Hinata winks his as eye at Takagi. "...and he's also a moron." "HEY! NO I'M NOT!" shouted Hinata. Takagi starts laughing at him. "This is so stupid," said Shiina in the back of the room. "The one standing in the back of the classroom is Shiina, she doesn't really talk as much except saying 'this is so stupid.'" added Yuri. "The one sitting at the teacher's desk is one of our recent recruits Otonashi." "Don't you have a first name?" asked Rei. "Ehh I can't remember," added Otonashi. "Like I said, amnesia is a syptom when you enter the afterlife. And finally...my name is Yuri, leader of the Afterlife Battlefront!" stated Yuri. "Eee....sounds really cheesy," said Hirano. "Hey don't patronize me!" shouted Yuri. "Not that we introduced ourselves, who are you guys and why are you here?" Takashi stands up and starts introducing the group and their purpose here in the first place. "Well I'm Takashi Komuro, appointed leader of my group." He points towards Rei. "Right next to me is Rei Miyamoto, part of our school's spear martial arts club." "Nice to meet ya!" Rei says in excitement. Takashi motions towards Saya. "The one with the glasses is our intelligent member Saya Takagi. She usually helps us a lot when fighting and gives us good advice." Takagi fixes her glasses and smiles. Takashi points to Hirano. "The one with the sniper rifle is our weapons and military expert Kouta Hirano." "That fat otaku," added Takagi. "Takagi.." Hirano said in an embarassing voice. "Finally our last member standing near the window is Saeko Busijema. President of the kendo club." "Hello there," said Saeko. "And to how we got here....well it's a long story," said Takahi. "We got time," replied Yuri. "All right then." Takashi explains how everything was normal and how the zombie outbreak began. How all 5 teamed and made it out of the school and kept adapting to survive fighting them. The SSS Group members listened and were fascinated on what was being told to them. "....last thing that I remember is that we were cornered by them and then everything became a blur. Ane we ended up here." "Wow I didn't know you guys been through a lot," replied Otonashi. "Man that is one freaky story. Who would've thought something from a movie actually happened," added Hinata. "So what is your group's purpose here Yuri?" asked Takagi. "Well the SSS Group or Afterlife Battlefront is trying to take revenge on God for all the misery he as put us through in our past lives," stated Yuri. Takashi, Rei, Hirano, Takagi, and evem Saeko were shocked and speechless by what they heard. "Takaing revenge on God? Isn't that a little extreme?" asked Hirano. "That may be, but put it this way...have any of you ever lived a life of regret and want to change all of that?" asked Yuri. The HOTD Gang ponder about what they did in their past lives and how they ended up. Takashi thinks about Hisashi and Rei, Rei starts to remember about Hisashi, Takagi thinks about her parents and Alice, Hirano ponders on his school life, and Saeko thinks about her dark past. "That does make sense," replied Takashi. "But still it didn't feel right dying all of a sudden. We were protecting those that needed help to survive. We're here dead living the good life, while our two friends are living and probably turned into them already." Rei moves closer to Komuro to comfort him. "I have to agree with Komuro," said Takagi. "How are we supposed to feel good about ourselves when our friends are in trouble and we're not able to help them out in their time of need." "Takagi's right, we promised ourselves that we will continue to fight to protect those that are dear to us," added Saeko. "You can't let them impede your goal," said Otonashi. The HOTD Gang looked at him. "So what you're asking us to forget about them!" shouted Rei in a fit of rage. Takashi calms her down just to let Otonashi give an explanation. "That's not I meant," replied Otonashi. "Yes you can't forget them, but honor them in a way to show that you will never forget the promises you made to them. That you'll continue to fight on and live your legcay so that they won't die." Takashi, Rei, Takagi, Hirano, and Saeko listened on Otonashi's words of wisdom and began to think about their current situation. "Give us some time to discuss," said Takashi. "Don't worry, you got all the time you need," said Yuri. The HOTD Gang conversed for several minutes, thinking on what to do next, and how to adapt to the afterlife. Finally, Takashi steps towards Yuri. "So do you want to join us?" asked Yuri. "Depends on who we're fighting," added Rei. "Well we're only fighting one enemy, her name is Angel," stated Yuri. "We think she has some connection to God, and we're trying to defeat her so that way we can somehow meet God and end this predicament of ours." "So in other words, you're trying to draw God himself out into the open?" asked Takagi. "100 points," said Yuri. "You got it. Plus, since you guys managed to defeat us, you may prove to be valuable members in our group. What do you say? Want to join?" Takashi looks at his group, and all of them nod their heads. Takashi walks forward to Yuri. "All right then, consider us part of your group. Anything else you want to add?" "Yes, the pasword for the Anti-Ange Headquarters: 'There is no God, Buddha, or Angel.' Welcome aboard." "Nice," said Takashi. All members from each side begin to interact with each other. "Oh now don't tell me you're believing in all this rubbish !" A voice said. Everyone turned their head back and see a tall blonde hair man wearing a trench coat standing by the doorway. "I mean blamin your little sh-t stained o' a life on a all powerful being sounds...ehhh.... a bit bullock don't you think luv?" Yui gave the man a cold stare. Great....another one of those disbilevers. And a trashy looking one at that. "And who might you be?" Yuri asks. "John...John Constantine." The man replied before taking a cigarette out of his pocket. "At yo' service." John then lights it up and walks into the room. "John Constantine..." Yuri smiles "Well Constantine-san you sure look like you know what you're talking about, but...." Suddenly Noda lunges at Constantine and presses his Halbred against John's neck while Shiina puts her kodachi blade over John's crotch. "What makes you so sure we're stupid enough to believe in that bullshit!" She says in dark tone. John's cigarete then drops onto the floor. "Hey hold on a minute!" Takashi shouts. "Just what in the hell is going here, why are you attacking this man?" Yuri calms down a bit and looks back at Takashi. "Sorry about the sudden interruptence Takashi-san, but you see even in Limbo there are people besides The Angel who try to stop us from reaching our... goal." She explains. "What makes you so sure he's even against us?" Takashi replies. "I mean what if he's lost just like us?" Yuri sighs. "Maybe you're right Takashi, but there something about him. Something that doesn't fit right." "As if I haven't heard that before." Constantine commented. "Shut up!" Yuri shouts. "Well Maybe we should talk to him first, see why he's here?" Takashi suggests. "I mean we wouldn't want to get violent like when we arrived." The rest of the HOTD Gang nodded their head in agreement. "Takashi has a point." Yuzuru said to Yuri. "At least we can do is give him a shot." "The boy is right." John Constantine said. " So please put down the kiddie toys before ya bloody hurt yourselves." "Hmmm...fine!" Yuri says begrugingly. "Stay down guys." She orders. Noda and Shiina hesitatly put their weapons away and step back. "Finally." John says in relief. He then looks at his coat and finds a slight tear. "Oh jeez you bloody wankers messed up my favorite coat!" "I don't carea about the condition of your coat Constantine-san. What I really want to know are three things. Who are you? Why are you here? and How did you bypass our security?" Yuri says. Constanstine grins. "I can see you're a feisty one I like that." He said non-chalantely. "You see kiddies I'm what you call a person who deals with the supernatural you know demons, witches, and what not. An occult investigator so to say." Rei leans next to Takashi. "An occult investigator?" She whispers. Takashi shrugs. "Feh, it's all a load of crap." Takagi remarked. "I wouldn't think so Takagi-kun." Saeko replies. "I mean look at where we are now." "Okay Mr. Investigator, what brings you to this place?" Yuri demands. " I used a spell to trenceded myself from the living world to this world for a message." He replies. "What kind of message ?" Yuri asks. " A warning so to say, you see dark times are coming ahead. God, Satan, and all their little minions are preparing themselves for a war." John explains. "Sounds like something a fanatic in the real world would say." Yuri commented. "Or if anything, a ruse." "It ain't no ruse luv and they're not fighting each other. They're fighting something much bigger. Something far more sinister than any man could imagine. I came to this place..." Constantine is then interrupted by Yuri's laughter. "Okay you can stop there sir, do you honestly think that we would believe in this nonsense!?" Yuri exclaims. "If I was joking luv, I would've came up with somethin much more ridiculous than this, but this isn't a joke." John said seriously. " Well I know one thing you sure aren't working with God, but you are da-" before Yuri could finish, an extremly loud bellow moan is suddenly heard. "Shit..." John mutters. "What was that ?" Hirano wonders. "It's here..." Constantine said. "What's here!?" Yuri says. John looks at Yuri and takes out a cigarette. "You'll find out soon enough." He said before vanishing into thin air. "Where did he go?" Rei asks. Everyone then hears the loud moan again. "It's coming from the hallway" Noda says. Everyone then looks out of the doorway. Rei's eyes filled with horror. "Oh god..." She gasps before grabbing onto Takashi. "What is that?". "I don't know..." Yuri said broken. "I just....don't know." Outside, a mysterious black mass appears swallowing everything in it's way. Constantine was right, there was something evil coming this. Except nobody knows till it happens. Credits MrPacheo101: For helping co-write the epilogue to give the story more depth Results 518 Total Kills 482 Total Kills Category:Blog posts